


The mechanic and the engineer

by GhostGirlVII



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:18:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostGirlVII/pseuds/GhostGirlVII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry if there have some typo or mistake with verbs (that's my weakness in French and English anyway)<br/>Also it's my very first Reader x Character fic. I never done that before! It just make me sad to don't see much fic like this with Scotty, so I thought I could give a try :) and it's my first fic for the Star Trek universe, I'm still learning few things about it</p><p>Sorry if it feel weird at the end or kinda of rushed (or maybe I'm just the one thinking this...)</p>
    </blockquote>





	The mechanic and the engineer

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there have some typo or mistake with verbs (that's my weakness in French and English anyway)  
> Also it's my very first Reader x Character fic. I never done that before! It just make me sad to don't see much fic like this with Scotty, so I thought I could give a try :) and it's my first fic for the Star Trek universe, I'm still learning few things about it
> 
> Sorry if it feel weird at the end or kinda of rushed (or maybe I'm just the one thinking this...)

You were one the Enterprise since long enough to wonder if it won’t be easier to find love inside the ship than outside. And actually, someone had caught your attention. He was a little older than you and that wasn’t the problem. You were a simple Ensign and his grade was much more higher than yours. Not that was a big thing, but others might see this as favoritism or something. 

You knew your feeling for the chief engineer. Each time he was around, you felt your body getting hotter -or it was just the heat of the engines- your hands always became sweaty and you lost track of everything around. From what your friend told you, your eyes were full of admiration and passion when you looked at him. But how to make up you move? You never really knew how to flirt, most of the time it end in very awkward situation. Maybe it could be different this time. Maybe you both have more in com..

“Oi! Lass, are ya alrigh’?” Scotty’s voice took you out of your thoughts.  
“A-aye sir!”   
“What ya doing? Ya been standing there for few minutes, doing nothing.”  
“I..Hmm… The core is rejecting too much heat today. It make my brain works slower.” You nervously laughed, wiping the sweat on your forehead with the back of your hand. Scotty gave you an amused smile and you realized that you actually just put grease all over it. You removed all the dirty with your sleeve and returned to work, feeling awkward. That was a really bad joke, but at least you made Mr. Scott smile.

****

Back to your quarters after your day of work, you took a cold shower, trying to forget that incident. It wasn’t the end of the world, still it was embarrassing. You’re a hard worker and around Scotty, it’s like you didn’t know what the hell you was doing. Dry off, you found your roommate, who’s also your friend in Engineering, looking at you amused.

“I saw you little conversation with Mr. Scott. Nice move.” She smiled.  
“I made a fool of myself, how this is a nice move?” Pouting, you sat in your bed, letting out a long desperate sigh.  
“(Y/N) take it easy, don’t be so hard on yourself for this. After all, who said that love or flirting was easy?”  
“Alright. I just need to improve my flirting skills then.”  
“Not necessarily. Sleep on this and don’t dream too much about a certain someone.”

You glared at her. She always liked to tease you.

****

You were doing maintenance control on the photon torpedo launcher’s console, thinking about lots of things at the same time. You slowly stop doing all you was doing and listen around you. There didn’t had much noises around and focusing enough, you could hear the engines working. The sound was steady and soft. After months, your ears could easily distinguish when the ship was at normal space speed or warp factor 1 and 2. The difference was subtle, though. Someone cleared they throat in front of you. You were so captivated by the engine’s sound that you didn’t saw him coming.

“Still lost in yar thought, (Y/LN)?” Scotty smiled.  
“I was just listening at the ship, sir. B-but I’m going back to work, now!”  
“Listen the ship? How curious.”  
“Just the engines, Mr. Scott. I like the sound they made.” You felt your cheeks heat and turned red. It was a personal thing you never shared with anyone except your friends and without knowing, it crossed your lips.  
“Well, maybe ya should come around 2300 hours. There have less noises and ya can hear every sounds the ship.”

You shrugged saying that you could try to come, one day. Scotty leave on this. You bite your tongue and you were glad that it didn’t went too awkward, for once. For the rest of your shift, you started to wonder if it wasn’t some kind of a date. Except, the chief engineer was known for love the Enterprise more than anything, so he probably just give you a tip, not a date. And the best way to be sure about it, was to come back here later, why not today? You had nothing planned.

****

You were feeling a little tired, as normally you were in you bed sleeping at this hour, but you had the need to go back to Engineering now. You waited for your roommate to bed asleep before sneak out of your quarters. A smile drew on your lips when you saw that Mr. Scott was right. There had less staff and you could clearly hear more sounds. You was feeling nervous, but the purring of the engines make you relax a little and enjoy the moment.

Scotty was behind you, smiling. He knew you would come and he appreciated see you like this. He had found a fellow red shirt who liked the ship -he hoped- as much as he did. The man stayed a moment looking at you, before move toward you. “I told ya it was better at this time of the day, isn’t it?”  
“Yes it’s Mr. Scott. Thanks for the tip.”  
“Ya are welcome lass. Actually, I hoped you would come.” Your face turned a little red and you wished he didn’t notice it. Unconsciously, you stop breathing. “It’s great to find someone who understand your love for this beautiful lady.”

You let out a small sigh inside of you and start breathing again.  The two of you stand there, in silent. You didn’t knew if it was a reflex or simply your brain acting weird again, but your hand softly touched Scotty’s one before he looked back at you. You removed your hand fast and avoided his gaze. “I’m sorry, Mr. Scott.”  
“Scotty. Call me Scotty.” He said taking your hand back in his. You opened your mouth for say something, not words came out. You didn’t expected this. It totally caught you off guard.   
“If you want you can call me, (Y/N)”   
“It’s a beautiful name.”

You turned as much red as your uniform. You thought that all of this was probably a dream, it couldn’t be happening for real. “Is that some kind of a date?” You tried to make it sound like it was a joke.  
“If ya want this to be one, yes. Same if this isn’t a real place for a date.”  
“No it’s nice here.”

You both stay in silent once more. You could hear the water turbines working slower. The entire ship sounded to run slower at this time of the day. Which was the opposite of your shift, as everyone were talking, walking side to side, the engines roaring louder as everything else. It was paradise. Your thoughts went back to the man who was stand beside you, holding your hand. His touch was warm and soft. From the corner of your eyes, you looked at his profile, appreciating the view. He had his eyes closed, probably enjoying the moment himself. “Enjoying the view lass?”  
“Oh I… I… Yes.” You simply replied.   
“Because I also do.” His eyes looked around before leaning and kissed you.

Surprised, you moved back, breaking the kiss. Scotty looked at you, wondering if he did something wrong. “It’s okay! You didn’t do anything wrong! I was just surprised.” You reassured. “In fact, I liked this.” You kissed him back, hoping no one saw you. The age difference wasn’t what bothering you the most. It was simply the grade difference. Scotty didn’t seems to be bother by any of this. 

“I should go take some sleep before my shift start though.” You smiled, feeling tired. “Maybe we could do that again soon?”  
“Another day date in Engineering?”  
“Why not isn’t a bad place after all. I told you, it’s a nice one.”  
“Alrigh’ then. Good night (Y/N)” He kissed you on the cheek this time and let you go. As you were walking to your quarters, you kept wondering if this was a dream or not. But all of this was so real, that it couldn’t be one. And it was great like this. Now, you just had to wait till the next day for tell everything to your roommate.


End file.
